


Helium

by murkias



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: No more Trust
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Smut, im sorry, this is more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkias/pseuds/murkias
Summary: Callie I told you I would do it, I'm on 7 peepis





	Helium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ardent_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardent_love/gifts).



They had been riding the subway for hours, waiting for the eventual hour to hit when they’d finally arrive at their destination-- Kioshi wanted to have a little fun, whenever he was sure nobody was looking he’d casually flash his lover. Teasing him with the fact he couldn’t counter and do anything in return, it was clearly driving Kazuhiko insane.

By the time they’d arrived at their stop Kazuhiko had grabbed Katsuo’s wrist and practically dragged him into the nearest washroom, throwing him up against one of the stall walls and pinning his arms over his head. A soft, delicate lips escaped from Kio’s parted lips and just drove Kazuhiko even further up the wall.

Rough wasn’t normally their style, as they often found time to value one another’s bodies-- but of course this didn’t mean the two didn’t enjoy the rare moments in which they go against their standards.

A knee pressed between Kio’s legs, dragging up and nudging against his soft spot- another soft squeak blurted out, but before it could finish Kazuhiko smashed his lips against his boyfriends and held it for a few moments. Kio’s desperate and messy kisses faded into ones otherwise overpowered by Kazuhiko, the boy pushing against him so roughly was so foreign but he couldn’t help but enjoy it. The roughness started to turn bitter as Kazuhiko slowed, biting and nibbling on the bottom of Katsuo’s mouth.

As they both caught their breath, Kazuhiko staggered back and forced Kio to turn around- at the same time he forced both his thumbs into the lining of his boyfriend’s pants and boxers, forcing them down just enough to give him access. As Kazuhiko leaned forward, the heat around his crotch pressed up against his lover and earned a loud gasp from him.

“Nakamura-Senpai, you’re-”  
“Shh, Kio. Save your energy.” He would whisper lowly in a husky tone against his lovers neck, enjoying the shiver he emitted when his breath transferred over the thin of his skin.

Before Kioshi could even process the moment, something hot pressed inside of him and he simply let out a low groan of pleasure. His body twinged at the sudden sensation, his knees nearly buckling when Kazuhiko bucked into him for the first time.

As much as Kio would like to lie, he enjoyed these times a little too much, whether or not he enjoyed them more because of how Kazuhiko would act or because of how overwhelmed he felt was unknown. He opened his mouth slightly, exhaling out as another buck hit him. 

“Say my name.”  
“Nakamura-S.. Senpai.”  
“No, my name.”  
“K-Kazuhiko..” It’d been a while since that name had slipped past his lips, he’d become so used to the title Senpai that Kazuhiko’s actual name hardly felt right coming out of his mouth.

His reward was another harsh buck into him and the rush of two fingers being forced behind his lips. They felt around the damp of his mouth before pulling out and wiping off the salvia over his face. He could sense Kazuhiko growing close by the eagerness of his thrusting and the speed of his grunts gradually picking up.

“Katsuo, look at me.” Peering over his shoulder, Kio met Kazuhiko’s eyes.. He took in the soft warmth and love they radiated before crying out as the hot liquid entered him. Kazuhiko let his lover’s name escape his lips as he finished, leaning forward again and meeting his lips. The warmth they shared was equally comforting as it was passionate. They held themselves together like this for a few moments, before pulling apart and pushing their foreheads together.

“Nakamura-Senpai, that was..”  
“Nice?”

“No, it was more than that. Anything with you is more than nice, Senpai.”


End file.
